


A Terrible Plan, Really

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell needs to stop listening to Sera about his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrible Plan, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"Is there a _reason_ you're naked in my bed?"

Dorian thinks he does a good job of sounding exasperated instead of ridiculously hopeful. For all the theater boys he's fooled around with at parties, he isn't the best actor himself. He studies _history_.

But Maxwell isn't a handsy fine arts major, or even that grad student Dorian hooked up with at the last department mixer. He's the lone soul Dorian confides in, the guy he watches trashy reality tv with, the person he misses like a major organ when he's home from school.

Dorian's _best friend_ is in his bed. If he fucks this up, he fucks his whole life up.

But even sober, this isn't something he can resist. The trail of thin red hair under Max's navel is enough to get Dorian half hard when he's wearing clothes; he doesn't stand a chance now that he can see where it goes. Goddammit.

"Seducing you?" Maxwell says it like he isn't quite sure. "Fuck, I _told_ Sera this was a terrible idea."

He runs a hand through his hair, which brings it from artfully tousled to properly messy. Dorian likes it better that way. 'Harried scientist' is a good look on him.

Focus, Dorian.

"You-- you've been taking advice from _Sera_? About seducing _me_?" Okay, now the exasperation is real, and tempered with some serious disbelief. Max winces.

"I, uh. Yes? Sort of? I thought I was being really obvious already, and she said to be even _more_ obvious, but I'm now seeing that was a terrible idea. Please don't hate me?"

Dorian takes a deep breath and very pointedly doesn't look at Maxwell's dick.

"I've seen you seduce people, you are not this awkward. Is this a joke? Because it isn't funny."

Max makes a noise like a duck being throttled.

"What? No! No, it isn't a joke at all! I'm just. Ugh, _way_ less smooth when it _matters_. You... You kinda make me nervous, Dorian. I don't want to fuck this up. Which I apparently have. If you'll excuse me, I need to go hide under my bed until I die of shame."

He tries to get up then, and the muscles in his stomach move. How the fuck is he this hot? It isn't fair.

"Max, wait," Dorian stops him just before can lean over to grab his boxers off the floor. If Maxwell's ass enters this equation, Dorian will lose his grasp on English. Max looks at him, expression hopeful but fragile.

"Yeah?"

"This is the worst seduction attempt I've ever witnessed, but I'm a generous man. Would you care for a do over?"

Oh, that _smile_. It makes Dorian's chest hurt.

"Alright. I can do that," Maxwell closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he looks at Dorian again, the nerves aren't obvious anymore. He takes Dorian's hand brings it up to his mouth, kisses the knuckles like he's a prince in a fairytale. It takes on a comical effect because he's still _naked_.

"Would you like to go for breakfast tomorrow?"

That is not the line Dorian was expecting. The confusion must show on his face, because Maxwell grins, a little self conscious.

"Hey, if the blowjob doesn't win you over, maybe pancakes will work."

Dorian swallows hard.

"Are you trying to date me?" He asks, waiting for the inevitable 'friends with benefits' that will crush him. Instead, Max flushes and nods.

"I wouldn't risk this if I wasn't already in pretty deep. Let me down easy?"

"Who says I'm letting you down at all?" Dorian's heart is beating so fast; this can't really be happening.

But there's that smile again.

"Wait, so you will?" 

"Have you _seen_ you? I'd be a fool to turn down that offer."

Max honest-to-god cheers, fist in the air and everything. Dorian can't _not_ kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @xenosaurus


End file.
